


querencia

by livsindaydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsindaydreams/pseuds/livsindaydreams
Summary: querencia- a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels most at home, the place where you are your most authentic self.harry and louis broke up. the end. until the reunion comes around and its not the end.with lots of freddie, ot5 children and future
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Larry





	1. Chapter 1

‘Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out’

Those were the last words he had said to him. He doesn’t remember the minutes that followed. Hell, he can’t even remember what he did the week after it happened. And fuck if he knows that happened the month after everything fell apart. 

It felt like he was dreaming. Like each day, he would wake up and the sheet wouldn’t be cold with only one person there. Like, each day, he would wake up and his life wouldn’t have gone to shit. Maybe, it was the alcohol or the weed. But the days merged and blurred, until he wasn’t always sure if he had even eaten that day. He knew it would hurt, and hurt, and hurt, and then one day it wouldn’t. 

And here, he was years later and the ache hadn’t left. The way his breath would be snatched every time, he saw Harry on the tv. On twitter. In the magazines. He was everywhere. Except with Louis. And maybe, he had done something really, really fucked up in his past life. Because, if there was a God up there, how was he supposed to deal with this. Sometimes, when he would kneel next to his bed, copious amounts of alcohol in his bloodstream, he would whisper. He would whisper, asking for answers. What had he done to deserve this? It wasn’t enough for his mother to be snatched away. And then his Fizzy. He was still burdened with this overwhelming heartache. And of course, the one causing this pain, would be a household celebrity, who everyone on the planet was half in love with. 

It was worse knowing him inside out. Every little quirk of Harry’s would make his blood boil if anyone else did it. He would grimace if any of stuck their tongue’s out before each bite. Fucking grim, mate. Maybe, it was because he knew the things Harry could do with that tongue. He missed the sex, of course. Nobody quite understood his body, the way Harry did. It had come with practice, of quick gropes right down to hours in hotel rooms. He was his first love, that’s why all these years later, he still remembers every little detail that made up the man everyone wanted a piece of. 

It was a painful feeling to watch the person, you feel so hard for, walk away without looking back. Everyone pitied him. He saw the way, they looked at him. As though any little motion, would shatter the walls he had built up. The best thing that had happened to him, walk away without a word. At some point, in the weeks that followed, Harry had moved any remnants of their relationship, packing them away, with Louis’s heart in a suitcase. 

A lot of people said not ever finding your person was the worst thing for someone. There was a time where Louis had wholeheartedly agreed. Imagine not feeling the euphoria of hearing someone whisper those three words into your heart. Imagine not feeling the total bliss of being completely, utterly, head over heels in love.  
Present-day Louis would say no. The worst thing was that person not loving you back the same way. And Harry hadn’t. because Louis couldn’t ever imagine leaving Harry. In no universe, no dimension could he have left. But Harry had left.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the ages and timing is kinda weird. i didn't want freddie to be too old, but i wanted time to have gone.   
> oh well

The first day Liam brought it up, he had slammed his phone down so hard, there was now a crack running down the screen. It seemed like an oddly deep metaphor for his heart. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed, cuddle Freddie and sleep for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, being a world-famous pop-star kind of threw a wrench in his plans. Too many people wanting too much from him. 

He had been writing a bit. Not enough to have anything his label would be remotely interested in. But enough that at least he didn’t have to worry, that he had lost his passion. It was hard. Sitting down to write a song. Too many memories. Song-writing always came back to Harry. Memories of lying in bed as they would scribble down lyrics that nobody ever heard. And the ones that people had. The ones they had heard being screamed back at them night by night. Some of them, had an idea of what he had been thinking when he had written the pathetic odes. He couldn’t listen to them ever again. 

And here came Liam with his stupid ideas. A reunion tour. Their fans had already waited all these years, what’s another decade? Louis rolled over in the king-sized bed. His phone already in hand, the screen lighting up with texts and calls. Three missed calls from Niall. He could never say to him. Louis rolled his eyes. Liam had probably run to Niall, begging for him to help convince the other man. Harry had probably said no. The thought didn’t ease the nausea, the slight flutter of his heart. The thought of them all in a room together again. He couldn’t remember the last time. 

Louis pulled the duvet from around his hips, throwing it to one side. Time to wake up. He could hear Freddie in his room. Probably playing with one of his thousand toys. Louis shook his hair, wishing away the awful sleep from the night before. His hair was getting long, he definitely needed a cut. Maybe tomorrow. He could take Freddie, he needed one as well. 

Making his way over to the double doors, Louis grumbled. The carpet was soft under his feet, barefoot as usual. He had slung his shorts low on his hips, cotton shirt soft against his skin. He rubbed a hand, across his jaw, stubble scratching. He needed a shave as well. Another thing to add to the list. Lottie had been nagging him for weeks to let her sort him out. 

‘Freddie, get up now son.’ He shouted, across the small corridor to the boys’ room. 

‘Pancakes, Dad?’ He heard a voice shout back, muffled by the door. 

‘If your quick downstairs.’ There was an inaudible yell, the sound of something suspiciously crashing, and a blonde streak flew past him. 

‘Quicker than you.’ Freddie yelled as he whizzed down the stairs. 

Louis smiled, softly at his son’s antic. Fuck, he loved that boy so much. 

‘One more, then we’re all out.’ Louis turned to see Freddie balancing the jam on the chocolate spread on the fruit bowl. He smirked, before catching Freddie’s eye, sending a sharp glare. He really couldn’t sit still for a minute. They had enough kitchen incidents, for Louis to be extra cautious before leaving his son alone for a minute. 

‘I love pancakes.’ Freddie said. To prove the fact, he picked up his empty plate and licked a circle. Louis couldn’t help but laugh, even though he knew he should have probably told him not to lick his plate. Louis was well aware of his love for the food. In fact, he had made a ban earlier that year on the stuff. That was until Freddie hadn’t spoken to him in a week and he had caved.

‘Harry made the best pancakes, didn’t he?’ Jesus. Freddie really liked to drop shit like that and pretend it was normal. Louis felt his chest tighten. Even the mention of the former love of his life, caused him to breathe funny. How the fuck did Liam expect them to travel the world together living out of a tin can? Freddie loved Harry. Louis didn’t doubt that for a second. Harry had been around for more than Freddie’s own mother. Freddie had woken up crying for weeks after Harry…

No. He wouldn’t think about it today. Today was going to be a nice day. Without any thought of his past life. Now if Liam and Niall would just leave him be. And apparently Freddie now. He hadn’t spoken about Harry for months. But apparently now he was back on his Harry train. He was too surprised though. Harry would normally take Freddie out for a day whenever he was back in the UK. Louis didn’t ask what they got up to, although he did question his parenting skills. Letting his son galivant around with his ex. It would all be very civil. He’d get a email from Harry asking if he could have Freddie the next day. He always asked the day before. Like they didn’t have anything better to do. Freddie was a very important ten-year-old, thank you very much. A car would pull up, the same one every time and Freddie would run out. Louis only watched from the window, occasionally catching a glimpse of long hands and a wayward curl. 

‘Yeah, he did.’ Louis heard a voice; he wasn’t entirely sure was his own say. 

‘Are we gonna do something fun today?’ Freddie asked. He was quickly distracted by the buzz of Louis’ phone. The phone that was lay right next to Freddie’s hand. Today was an especially bad day. 

‘Uncle Liam!’ Freddie cried, before Louis could even move towards the phone. Freddie quickly tucked the phone on his shoulder, both hands clasped around cutlery. Louis closed his eyes, resting his head on his hands. 

Fucks sake. 

‘No, Dad’s right here. Don’t you want to talk to me though. I’m more important than stupid band stuff. Yes I am.’ He laughed, loudly at whatever he could hear on the other end. ‘No. With Haz?’ 

Shit, shit, shit. Louis snapped his head up, eyes narrowed. Whatever Liam was trying to do, going through his son was a bad move. He quickly reached out, snatching the phone out of Freddie’s hand. Freddie was frozen, eyes wide. He definitely had never seen his dad move so quick. 

‘Dad?’ He said, voice quiet. 

Louis sighed. ‘It’s alright, I just need to speak to Uncle Liam for a bit. Be a good lad and go get dressed.’ 

Something in his voice, must have given him away. Freddie speedily scampered back upstairs, leaving his plate and syrupy handprints everywhere. Normally, he would have begged to stay in his pyjamas all day. Louis didn’t want to admit the amount of times he had got his way. Or the amount of times, he had done the exact same. Maybe it was the desperate look in his eyes, or the way his hand was shaking as it gripped the phone. 

‘Liam’ 

‘Lou, I’ve been ringing all morning.’ Liam sounded far away. He could hear the buzz of people. Wherever he was, it was loud. 

‘Yes, I’ve seen.’ His reply was blunt. 

‘Oh, well.’ Liam wasn’t expecting him to be so honest. There was a time where people had described him as too honest. Not anymore. ‘I was just wanting to ask- ‘   
‘Liam’ Louis hissed. ‘Why did you go and bring him up to Freddie? You shouldn’t have done that, you know that.’ He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the kitchen island. His bare legs had goosebumps from the breeze coming from the open window. 

Liam took a large intake of air. ‘I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out. I was looking at him and it just slipped out. I know you don’t like it. I’m sorry. I really am.’ He rambled. 

Louis was still caught on the second sentence. He was looking at who. Fuck. 

‘Liam. Are you with him?’ Neither of them said who. It was pretty obvious by the awkwardness. And the uncomfortable feeling Louis got whenever someone talked about Harry around him. 

The silence on the other end of the phone said it all. He heard Liam moving around, probably getting away from Harry. 

He knew it. ‘It’s ok.’ Louis said. ‘Completely ok, he is your friend after all.’

‘We’re at Niall’s. We thought we should see him before we all get together.’ 

‘If. If we all get together.’ Louis interrupted. ‘Why are we doing this Liam? Why are you doing this?’ 

‘You know why Lou. We promised all those people. You made a promise. You never break promises-Ever. I know you miss it. Miss being together, up on stage. Singing songs, we all wrote together. I know you do, so don’t even try to deny it. This is it for me. This is what I was made to do, Louis. But I can’t do it.’ His breath caught. The sound echoed in Louis’ mind. ‘I can’t do it alone. I tried so hard. But I can’t do it alone.’ Shit, he was repeating himself. This was really bad. 

‘Fucking hell, Liam.’ He laughed nervously. ‘Where did you say you were?’ He was already moving towards the stairs, trying to remember where he had thrown his car keys. 

‘Niall’s, but Lou, you don’t have to come. I know its shit for you. But he’s being good about this. About you.’ He sniffled into the phone, the sound making Louis pick the pace up. 

‘Shut up. Liam I’ll be there in ten. Just wait where you are.’ 

He swiftly hung up. Anymore and he would change his mind. It was barely an hour ago, that he had firmly decided he would never have to do this. To see Harry. To talk about band stuff. To do it all again. 

‘Freddie, you better be dressed!’


	3. three

He pulled the Range Rover through the gates. Niall had bought this place a couple of years back. It was only a quick drive from his place. The closet they’d been in years. That hadn’t made any difference though. Louis had lost Niall in the break up. Just as Harry had lost Liam. That’s why something had made him change his mind. Liam had turned his back on Harry, the day he walked out. They had spoken occasionally. Liam always made sure to tell Louis. Bless him. Mostly it consisted of Happy Birthdays, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Nothing personal. Nothing about Louis. Liam didn’t believe Harry had any right to know. 

It made Louis sad when he thought about Niall. Everyone knew he had always been closer to Harry but it still hurt. It was like a divorce, Liam and Niall being the kids divided up. 

‘Are we going to go in then?’ He had brought Freddie. Probably not his greatest idea. If there was one thing kids were good for it was dissolving any awkwardness. And Freddie could talk for England, silence was far too awkward for him to deal with. It made him nervous. Freddie kicked the back of his chair when he didn’t respond quickly enough. 

‘Just give me a minute bud.’ Louis said. His heart was beating through his flannel shirt. 

Freddie eyed him suspiciously through the mirror. 

‘I thought you said Uncle Liam needed our help? Is because we have to see Harry? And you and Uncle Liam hate Harry.’ He said, with a matter of fact tone. 

Louis sighed deeply. Well. ‘We don’t hate him. We don’t agree with a lot of things he does. That’s all. He made me sad and Uncle Liam doesn’t like that. And I don’t like him because he made me sad.’ He had never even mentioned the breakdown of his relationship to Freddie. Hey, now was as great a time as ever. 

‘Well I don’t like him then’ Freddie crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat. He drew his eyebrows together, furrowed. Fuck, Louis thought, he really is a mini me.   
Remember the parenting books, he chanted to himself.

‘You can like him if you want, that’s your decision.’ Louis tried to bargain. 

‘No’ Freddie took a deep breath. ‘He left you. And me. He left us.’ 

This was exactly what Louis knew would happen. This was why this was a bad idea. Now Freddie would be dragged through their chaotic, unforgiving relationship mess all over again. Being left was a recurring theme in both of their lives. He tried to limit the amount of opportunities, that it would happen to his son, but evidently, Freddie was all to aware of comings and goings. 

Ok, you can deal with this. ‘Things happened between me and him that made me sad. And I probably made him sad as well. But he didn’t leave you, kiddo. He left me. You guys are still mates right?’ 

‘No.’ Freddie replied. ‘He hasn’t seen me for ages and its not fair. I’m on your side. No more Harry for us, Dad.’ 

Fucking hell. He was about to argue that no such sides existed. Until he remembered for the second time, Freddie was a mini him. From the determined look on his face, there would be no arguing or persuading with his little mind. 

‘Let’s go in then’ Opening the door, and sliding out, he was reminding that they had just sat outside for ten minutes. Way to look cool. 

Freddie came bounding round the car, slipping his little hand into Louis’. He rarely wanted to hold his Dads’ hand. Something that broke Louis’ heart a little every time, he pulled away. He needed it though today. Something to ground him. He squeezed it back, a sign of his thanks. 

Knocking on the wooden door, in front of them, his heart raced. What if Harry answered? What would he say?

The door swung open, and Niall stood expectantly. He hadn’t aged much in the two years since they had last seen each other like this. Gone was the bleach blonde, skinny kid with the guitar. Here was a man. A man with a family. That Louis didn’t know. Louis at 18 would have imagined a world where Niall was part of his family and vice versa. Then again Louis at 18 wouldn’t have seen himself as a single father without Harry by his side. And Niall had kids. At least he and Amelia had managed to stay together. A rare feat in this kind of life. He had met Alfie and Cara when they were toddlers. Last time, he had seen them, Caitlin hadn’t even been a thought. Caitlin. The baby Louis found out Niall had through Instagram. He hadn’t even liked the picture. 

‘Hey, mate.’ Niall clasped the hand; Louis hadn’t even realised he had reached out. He had a firm grip, as he pulled Louis into his chest. Niall had always been a hugger and evidently things hadn’t changed that much. He could feel Freddie move his tight grip onto the top of his leg. He could also feel the fingerprint marks he would have from the grip. 

‘Hi.’ Louis whispered into the other man’s neck. He melted into the hug, reassurance running through his body.

Niall pulled away first. Running his eyes, up and down, Louis’ body. ‘Come on, Harry and Liam are through here.’ And there it was. All the terror was back. He focused on Freddie’s hand. ‘Amelia took the kids back to Ireland, so its just us lads today. Right Freddie?’ He looked down at him. 

Freddie looked straight back, his gaze undaring. God, he was proud of his kid. 

‘Yeah, whatever.’ He replied. Ever the cool kid. As they walked through the house, Louis felt so much love for the boy, stuck by his leg. Even when he was making walking a struggle, being like a extra limb at his side. With one arm slung around his dad’s waist, Freddie kept him from running straight back through the door they came through. 

The house was obviously a family house. There were pictures of blonde haired, blue eyed kids everywhere. Of course, Niall’s kids would be blonde. They kind of looked like Freddie if he squinted. Especially baby Freddie, who had now grown out the beach blonde look he had sported back then. 

‘Right this way, Tommo. I mean Tommos. That’s quite confusing.’ Niall’s accent was still thick. Some things never changed. 

They walked through the large oak doors into what he imagined to be the living room. There were huge glass windows, reaching from floor to ceiling. It overlooked the lake, situated behind a rolling hill. It was cosy, despite the total lack of privacy. In another time, this was something none of them could imagine for themselves. A family, a house, glass windows. There was a small coffee snug in between two soft beige couches, adorned with throws and pillows. With a fireplace that overlooked the room, its flames dancing burning orange, they could have been in a cabin in Idaho. 

The fireplace was home to even more pictures. You could watch Alfie and Cara grow up from babies, toddlers, and then to little humans. Louis winced when he saw the picture of Caitlin. The same one off Niall’s Instagram. He was bare-chested, cradling the tiny baby in the crook of his elbow. It was strangely reminiscent of the one he had posted for Freddie. 

Freddie. Freddie was looking around the room in awe. Niall had clearly splurged on the place. It was no secret, being in the band they were, they had enough money. Louis hadn’t even made a crack into his bank account, even with all the people he had bought houses for. Their house, not even a half an hour drive, was miniscule. It was only occupied by the two of them, with a guest bedroom. But it was home. 

And then he saw him. 

Harry was stood in the doorway. He had a peculiar look on his face. Not a look he had ever seen before. And when you spend every day with someone, that’s a rare occurrence. 

Harry was still pretty. He was the type of annoyingly beautiful people that look like they could walk a red carpet at any given moment. Still tall. Broader chested now. He could have picked Louis up easily, and probably Freddie at the same time. He was all tan and chiselled and Louis couldn’t look away. He was just wearing a hoodie and trackie bottoms. His hair was longer again, curling around his ears. Prince Harry round 2. If he had stuck one of his scarves in his curls, Louis could have sworn he was back on tour, prancing around on the stage. 

‘Louis.’ And his voice managed to get deeper. Fuck. 

Freddie gripped his t-shirt harder.

And harder. 

‘Hey Freddie.’ Harry’s voice went softer, more delicate. He was looking at Freddie now. But Freddie, was moving away, shuffling his body around Louis. Louis was twisted, his arms being pulled behind him, as Freddie tried to hide his body. 

Louis watched as Harry’s entire face dropped. Not a dimple in sight. Every time Freddie had seen him, after the break-up, he had run jumped and hopped into Harry’s awaiting arms. He had always wanted a hug from his Haz. 

But not anymore. Niall cleared his throat awkwardly, sensing the tension in the room. To everyone’s surprise the tension wasn’t between Harry and Louis but Freddie was holding tighter to Louis as the seconds crawled by. 

‘Sorry, he’s just erm’ Louis cleared his throat ‘nervous’. He saw Harry wince at his words. Freddie had always whole heartedly trusted Harry. And now he was nervous. To be around the man, he had grown up with. Who was once a father figure? Great. Absolutely fucking great. 

‘How’s everyone then? The girls? Saw the twins couple months back.’ Niall offered. Thank fuck for Niall. From the look of Harry’s pale face, he wouldn’t offer much conversation.

‘Good. They’re all great. Dais and Pheebs mentioned it, yeah.’ And apparently, he had the vocabulary of an eight-year-old. 

Niall smiled, a genuine smile. ‘That’s good.’ Ok, so the limited vocabulary wasn’t just him. ‘Shame I had to hear about you through them.’ There it was. There was the elephant in the room.

‘Yeah, Been busy. So, have you, apparently.’ He didn’t even mean to flick his eyes to the pictures. He definitely didn’t.

Niall looked down at his hands, having the decency to look slightly ashamed. ‘Yeah, sorry bout that mate. Everything’s been kinda crazy round here lately.’ Louis remembered what it was like when Freddie was a baby. Everything seemed to go in fast forward and slow motion all at the same time. That’s not including having two other children as well. 

He saw movement through the glass. Of course, Liam. The whole reason he was here in the first place. He watched smoke, twirling through the trees. Never a good sign, when Liam started smoking. 

‘Been out there a while.’ Niall said.

None of them had moved. Harry was still stood in the doorway. Which with increasing dread, Louis realised lead out towards the balcony. Louis and Freddie, who had somehow managed to contort his body so he was completely hidden from Harry’s front facing view. Niall was stood in the middle of them. Like a referee.   
Sighing internally, Louis knew he would have to make the first move. From the shell-shocked look, on Harry’s face, he wouldn’t be the first to break the silence.   
‘I’ll go get him.’ 

He moved forwards, towards the door. He had the hobble, Freddie sticking to his back. 

‘Want to wait here, while your Dad goes outside. It’s cold, and we could draw rockets.’ For a fleeting moment, Louis felt sorry for Harry. He was trying. 

‘I hate rockets.’

He had to stifle a smile at Freddie’s reply. The boy was not fazed. No matter how much Harry sweet talked him. Louis looked at his feet, willing the room to come and swallow him whole. Anything to get away from the awkwardness surrounding them. 

‘It’s fine. He can come.’ Louis said. It was the first time; he had directed anything at Harry. He swallowed; his throat dry. Check on Liam, he thought, chanting it like a mantra in his head. 

So, he moved. Walking speedily, towards the door, with Freddie. Harry turned to the side allowing them to get past. He barely brushed his elbow against Harry’s chest, but the small act of touch sent shivers down his spine. He still smelled the same. The same smell since he was sixteen. Everything else had changed around them, but Harry always smelled like Harry. There was a time that Louis had clung onto that fact. It had held him through the shitty times in their relationship. Now, it just made him sad. Sad that he still remembered the smell of him. Like a lovesick teenager. 

Harry made him feel like a fucking teenager.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of lilo love.  
> i also changed my username lmao i had this account for a long time so i used a random name. now it matches my tumblr so yay!

He put a hand on the cold metal of the door handle. Liam was perched on the end of a chair. His leg was shaking uncontrollably, his hand shaking as he puffed at the cigarette. It was a habit, neither of them had broken. Nasty habit, nothing quite filling the same hole, inhaling to ground himself. He hated the way he constantly had smelled like smoke. They had both cut down a lot. Only reaching for the packet when they were stressed. 

Liam was his other half. Completely platonic of course. He was the person who he would go to when he wanted to smile, the person he would go to when he wanted hugs, when he wanted to laugh, and when he wanted to cry. They had not allowed distance to make them strangers. As soon as they in the same place, they would be glued to each other’s side. They had truly seen the best and worst in each other. Liam had held his beaten broken heart in his hands. There was nobody Louis trusted in this world more than Liam.

It had been a public spectacle. Liam’s breakdown. When he had gone to sing the opening verse of What Makes You Beautiful. Until, he had opened his mouth and no words came out. Instead he had sobbed openly into his microphone. In front of an entire festival of people. It would only be weeks later at an awards show, the same thing, this time with one of his own songs. The world had watched him spiral. It was like he had been teleported into his teenage self again. He would sit in his house for weeks on end. Not leaving for anything. And then he would be pictured falling out of nightclubs, ranting on social media, not turning up for performances.  
Louis had flown to LA to be with him. They had forced him into therapy. Louis and Maya. No alcohol for anyone in contact with him. It wasn’t even allowed on the property. They had done everything they could. 

Liam had always said how thankful he was for Louis. Without him, he couldn’t imagine what would have happened, had he continued down the path he was on. Louis didn’t even want to imagine. Liam was always the strong one. Suddenly, he wasn’t. The friendship had shifted. Until they became scarily co-dependant on one another. It was a new form of brotherhood. To see someone so lost, so unsure of themselves, had hit Louis hard. He never wanted to lose Liam again. 

He was better now. He was stable. He was working again. Two little girls. Bear had become an older brother. When the twins were born, Louis had cried for hours. And when Liam asked him to be godfather, he had cried for another couple of hours. It had hit him again. They were growing up. Settling down. He was responsible for all these little faces. Little innocent faces, who thought he had his shit again. Fuck, Liam thought he had his shit together enough to ask him to be godfather.  
‘Alright, lad.’ Liam looked up at the sound. Louis felt his stomach twist, the tear stains on Liam’s face. Fuck, poor lad. 

‘Just a lot. Being here. Reminds me too much of everything else. All the fucked-up things we went through together. And now its…’ He shrugged, struggling to find the word he was looking for. 

Louis moved closer, squeezing into the same chair. It was a tight fit, but he showed his love for people through touch. An affectionate man, he was. He curled his arm around Liam’s arm. Interlocking their fingers. He rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. He felt the other man’s breath hitch at the movements. 

‘Fucked up?’ He offered, grimacing. 

Liam gave a short nod. It was fucked up. These were his brothers. Well. Not Harry. That would be seriously fucked up. They would have laughed, if all those years ago, if they were told this would how it would be. Two against Two. And another one on the other side of the world. Not even telling each other about their kids, about their lives. He didn’t even know who they were anymore. Certainly not the teenagers who sang cheesy songs about love. 

‘Yeah, fucked up.’ Liam repeated, softly. 

‘You know I’ll do it. I’ll do it for you. I’d do it with you. And it doesn’t sound that bad really. Being stuck with you 24/7.’ Louis teased, earning him an elbow to ribs. Liam let out a little chuckle, that lifted the weight from Louis’ shoulders. 

‘Stuck with Harry though. Could you do it?’ Louis took a sharp breath in. He reached his hadn’t got out of bed this morning. He watched as Freddie danced around after a ball, he had found somewhere. He nearly tripped on a stone, catching himself before he hit the floor. 

Yes. He hadn’t said it out loud. Liam knew though. He knew Louis itched to be back on the stage. It had always been his favourite part of the band. Performing songs, he had written to all those people. The adrenaline rush, he could never find anywhere else. It was infectious, like a drug. The rush he chased. It was like a drug. 

Louis loved the stage but he valued his sanity. Spending all that time with Harry. Confined to a tour bus with Harry. Too much Harry. But would the outcome be worth it? To see the joy in all those faces, to go against the ones who had doubted their word. There was nothing he loved more than to be proved right. It would certainly show all those tabloids who had started to refer to the hiatus as a breakup. It was always meant to be permanent. He would be a fool to deny, he knew a reunion was always to the cards. They would be stupid not to. And he would be breaking a fuck ton of promises. 

‘It had to be different. Not like last time. We don’t need anyone dropping out this time round.’ Louis wouldn’t see his friends crumble into shells of themselves again. No thank you. One time was horrible enough. ‘And we need time. To be a band again. Can you say you even know them two anymore?’

He studied Liam’s face. Watching the understanding. They couldn’t go back to prancing around of stage, when they could barely sit in a room together. How could they act like the best of friends, when they barely knew the basics about each other? Their success was built from friendship. People loved their interactions in interviews, on stage as much as they loved their music. That’s what made them so likeable. They were just best friends on a fucking crazy journey. 

‘No. No, we need to be friends before bandmates. Think they agree.’ Liam nodded. 

They sat there for five more minutes. Finishing the cigarette, passing it between them. Tucked into Liam’s side, Louis breathed in the fresh air. It was a nice place. The backyard was fucking huge. He felt like he could blink and Freddie would just be a dot in the horizon. Liam was looking out at the greenery, taking deep breathes. Louis squeezed his hand around the other man’s. Reassurance. I’ll be there for you and all that soppy shit. 

The door swung open. Harry stood there. All long limbs and curly hair. He blinked at them slowly, taking in their position. Louis could see how questionable it was. He was practically on top of Liam. Harry swallowed, before speaking. 

‘Just checking you guys were ok? Niall’s made cuppas if you ready to come back in?’ Harry said, his voice raspy. He was just as uncomfortable as them. Harry always hid his discomfort under layers of charm and media trained answers. Out here though, in a house that was too homey, he showed how to situation was creating a strain on him as well. 

‘Be in a sec.’ Liam said. Harry accepted the answer, with a smile. He closed the door, leaving them alone again. 

‘What the fuck are we doing Payno?’ Louis asked. They burst into hysterical laughter. Both clutching their sides. They couldn’t stop for another five minutes.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another depressing af chapter lmao

Sitting next to Liam, on the sofa, Louis didn’t know where to look. Niall and Harry were sat opposite. They all clutched their mugs of steaming tea or coffee. The room was warm yet the tension made it seem feel 10 degrees colder. They hadn’t spoken much. At least not said anything important. Just asking how they took their drinks. That was just as bad. Not even remembering, something that was once ingrained into their daily routines. Louis could see Freddie’s form still running around in the vast grass area. He was keeping himself occupied. Louis envied him. 

‘So, guess we better get into in then?’ Niall broke the silence. 

‘Me and Lou were talking?’ Liam looked over at him, nervously. Louis nodded once, urging him to go on. Liam had always been the spokesperson. ‘We think we need to get to know each. Not as bandmates. Just mates, yeah?’ He looked at the other men, awaiting their reaction.

‘That’s pretty much what we said.’ Niall agreed. Harry nodded, by his side. ‘Better catch each other up?’ Great, this was like the first day of school. Next, they’d be doing ice breakers. 

‘Ok. Erm. I’m Liam’ They all tittered at that. Louis rolling his eyes, affectionately. ‘I’m sure you’ve all seen what’s been going on with me in the papers. But I’m ok now. Feeling much better. Been clean.’ 

‘It’s not a fucking AA meeting, Liam.’ Louis said. He couldn’t help it. He thought he was witty when he was nervous. Liam laughed, a full belly laugh. That was the thing, with seeing each other at their worst, you had pissing rights. Niall and Harry just smiled uncomfortable. Not knowing whether they had the right to laugh at Liam’s trauma. Ha. 

‘Thanks Louis.’ Liam leaned over and smacked his arm. Louis was suddenly aware of Harry’s eyes boring into him. The fuck was he looking at now. Shit did he have syrup on his face. He really should have looked in the mirror before he came. ‘I’ve got two kids. Little girls. They’re twins. Names are Libby and Tilly.’ Elizabeth and Matilda actually. Liam and Maya had really done a complete 180 after Bear. Louis had heard Elizabeth Kate Payne and weeks later everybody had been calling her Libby. Louis was very proud of saving the little girl from having to learn to write the long name. He had come up with it before she was born, when they only had the one name. It was only natural that Matilda Alice Payne had been Tilly from the moment Louis had met her. He was a fan of nicknames, ok?

‘Louis, he’s godfather.’ Louis heard Liam say. From the looks on Niall and Harry’s faces, that was new information. He had been made Libby and Tilly’s godfather. They hadn't even properly met Libby and Tilly. Just met them through social media and occasional accidental bump into each other. Never for longer than five minutes, and that was when the twins were newborn. They were now both talking, had little personalities and loved their Uncle Louis. 

‘Fuck.’ Niall said. They all looked at him. ‘Weird, init. We all have lives; we don’t know about. Kids we don’t know. We always said our kids would be best friends.’ 

Louis looked out the window. Would Freddie get along with Niall’s kids? He knew Harry didn’t have any. His family were kind enough, they knew he would want to know that. Lottie still spoke to Harry; they had always been close. And he spoke to Anne, occasionally. Mostly, about the girls and Freddie but she would always mention Harry. Just little details. He had a new album; he was across the world, he had won another award. He didn’t make it a habit to check what he was doing. 

‘Listen, boys, its shitty. But we’ve been through shitty stuff together. We can get through it; we just need to be on the same page.’ Liam said. He felt the same as Louis. He was hurt when his invites to Niall and Harry to visit his daughters had gone unattended. He still sent them invites to birthday parties. Neither of them had attended. Liam had been hurt, but Louis couldn’t imagine them doing any different in it was the other way round. 

Niall leaned back, resting against the back of the couch. He crossed one leg over the other. 

‘I know. We need to get everything in the open, right? And I’m going to start. I’ve been a fucking awful friend.’ Liam opened his mouth, as though he was going to speak. ‘No need to try and convince me otherwise, Li. I know I have and I’m sorry. I should have tried harder to keep contact. I shouldn’t have ignored you when you reached out.’ He looked at Liam. Turning to Louis, he continued. ‘And I know, we always said we wouldn’t take sides.’ Harry looked down, clearly finding the situation as unbearable as Louis. ‘But I did, and I shouldn’t.’ He looked back at them both now. ‘I shouldn’t have shut you guys out. Of my life and the kids. And fuck, I should have told you about Caitlin. When I posted it, I knew you guys would see it. And you shouldn’t have to see it on fucking Instagram.’ He stopped, running out breath. 

Louis appreciated it. There was one thing, he was really bad at it was taking responsibility. That’s why he was so impressed to see Niall owning his mistakes. Sure, it didn’t make up for years of hurt. But it was a start. It was better than nothing. 

‘It’s alright, lad.’ He said.

‘Harry?’ Niall asked, looking at the younger man. 

‘Erm, well I’ve been making music, obviously. Been in the studio a lot. Just filmed a new movie, should be out soon. That’s been pretty cool.’ He still hadn’t broken his slow ass speaking habit. ‘Erm, not much else really.’ He laughed, awkwardly. ‘No kids, unlike you guys.’ He caught Louis’ eye when he said this. Louis immediately looking away. 

‘Think we’ve got you covered pal.’ Niall laughed loudly. ‘What between us three? Seven One Direction babies.’ They all smiled at that. Louis could feel Liam’s eyes narrowing at him. Ok, so he didn’t correct Niall. But that wasn’t his life to share. 

‘You guys speak to Zayn?’ And there it was. The other slightly smaller elephant in the room. The fact that they still weren’t completely reunited. Just the four of them. 

‘Don’t even think us two know what country he’s in.’ Niall said. 

See this another reason he didn’t want to come. He and Zayn had made their issues with each other pretty public. That’s why when they reconciled, they had agreed not to do anything like that again. They wouldn’t let themselves be caught up again. Zayn being notoriously private and Louis not knowing when to bite his tongue hadn’t always been a good mix. Liam knew they were friends again. But this was the one thing, they didn’t discuss. Louis and Zayn had a friendship completely private to everyone but themselves. And when Louis went to stay with Zayn for weeks on end, he wouldn’t lie to Liam about where he went. He thought Liam knew. He didn’t disclose the information but if Liam asked, he would tell him the truth. He loved seeing Zayn. He lived on a ranch with Gigi and their kids. Only making music when it suited him. They hardly ever spoke about the band, about their careers. Sometime Louis felt like they were just two friends who had only met in the past few years.  
Niall and Harry had never reached out to Zayn. They definitely didn’t know about Louis and Zayn. As far as they were concerned Zayn was dead to Louis. And yes, at one-point Louis had thrown around nasty insults. But, they were both far too old to be fighting like little girls. If Niall and Harry couldn’t make amends with Zayn, then that was his problem. 

Louis kept his mouth firmly shut. Liam just shook his head, as Harry murmured agreements with Niall. 

‘Shame. Doubt he’d be up for a reunion anyway.’ Yeah, no shit, Louis thought. ‘We don’t need to talk about that stuff anyway. What about you, Louis? What you been up to?’ 

‘Just been with Freddie. He’s a good kid, but hard work.’ He can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face. ‘Been hard without my mum, but just been making sure the girls are ok. Moved back to Donny to be closer to them for a while. Got full custody, obviously.’ That was a whole shit show in itself. ‘Wanted Fred to have a British accent, none of that y’all shit for me.’ 

‘He looks so old.’ Harry spoke for the first time. His eyes were distant. As though he imagined Freddie as the little bright blonde toddler who he taught to sing One Direction at the top of his lungs. Instead he was faced with a little boy with opinions and a fierce loyalty to his father. The same little boy Harry had left. 

‘Yeah, that’s normally what happens with children. Not that you’d know.’ Liam nearly gets whiplash as he spun to the side to glare at Louis. He had his angry Dad face on. Louis had been subjected to it since he was eighteen, didn’t really have the same impact as it did on his actual offspring. He wasn't Libby and Tilly.

‘Louis.’ He said, through his clenched teeth. 

‘No.’ Harry said. ‘Go for it Louis. Get it all out.’ Well shit. So Harry was asking for it, was he? Louis didn’t come here to yell at his ex-boyfriend. But if the opportunity was lay in front of him, who was he to argue? 

‘You don’t really have the right to comment on my son, that’s all.’ Louis said, using the tone of voice, Harry liked to call his 'Louis in a bitchy mood' voice. ‘You know considering you left him.’ He went it with the big guns. 

Harry looked a deep sigh, as though Louis’ words pained him. 

‘That's not what happened.’ He said. ‘We broke up. I didn’t leave anyone.’ 

Niall had moved further back, as thought he was trying to become one with the fabric. 

‘That’s funny. I seem to remember you walking out on us. Not just me.’ 

‘It was the best decision at the time, Louis, you know that. I didn’t leave anyone. We weren’t working.’ 

‘Well, Harry.’ His voice was dripping in sarcasm. ‘You should let the little boy out there know.’ He pointed at Freddie’s figure through the window. ‘Considering he has the same view as me.’ 

Harry snapped his mouth shut. He looked stricken as Louis’ words. He looked down as his hands. 

‘So what you’ve been telling him that I left. That’s really fucking low for you, Louis.’ Harry practically spat the words at him. Louis flinched involuntarily. He had never been on the receiving end of Harry’s anger. They rarely argued, the entire time they were together. They had little bickers about meaningless stuff. Never had Harry raised his voice. It was something Louis was once proud of. When they were with their other couple friends. Like their lack of confrontation was a bragging point. Maybe that’s why they couldn’t be in the same room as each other, and their friends were planning weddings. 

‘Fuck you. Not once have I spoke bad about you in front of Freddie. Not once. Even when he was singing your fucking praises. Its not my fault, he realised that you weren’t perfect.’ And that was the god’s honest truth. He had always held back from letting Freddie know that Harry was a son of a bitch. Instead, he had allowed Harry to take his precious son, even when he couldn’t stand the sight of him. 

‘Yeah right. He just decided he hates me overnight, huh?’ Harry replied. 

‘Erm yes. He literally just said that to me on the way here.’ Louis said.

‘Fuck off Louis. I didn’t take you for a liar. Guess you proved me wrong.’ 

‘Guys.’ Liam tried to intervene. Niall was watching them, head turning like he was watching a badminton match. 

‘No, go on. Say whatever you want. Not our fault he can’t handle the truth. That he’s a fucking cop out. Couldn’t handle a relationship where he wasn’t the centre of attention. Isn’t that right, Harry?’ 

‘Don’t be so fucking dense. I never once said I couldn’t handle it. I knew Freddie was your first priority.’ 

‘Guys.’ Liam said again. Harry stood up now. He rarely showed just how tall he was. Always slumped over. Louis hated how tall he was. Made him look even shorter. 

‘No. Louis’s got a lot to say. Let him have it. Rather you said it to me than Freddie.’ Oh so he still believed Louis had said shit in front of Freddie.

‘So, what. What if I did tell Freddie that you left him. It’s the truth isn’t it?’ 

‘Fuck Louis!’ Harry was really shouting at him now. Louis stood up now, only the coffee table separating them. ‘You need to stop acting like the victim in all this. We both had issues. Stop blaming me for all your shit choices. Its not my fault you’ve turned into such a fucking bitter version of yourself.’ Harry was practically foaming now. He was usually such a docile character. This was the ugly side of him, that nobody usually got to see. The ugliness that lay beneath the usually perfect façade. All cheesy jokes, model looks and sweet personality. 

‘Guys!’ Liam shouted, cutting Harry’s spiel off. ‘Stop.’ He was looking at the door now. 

Louis felt his heart drop. Freddie stood at the door. His eyes were wide. He had heard swearing before, Louis being his dad and all. But Harry’s word had shocked him. Louis had surrounded himself and Freddie with people who only loved them. This was the first time Freddie had seen Louis be anything but the strong stable dad. 

‘Harry.’ Freddie whispered; his face horror-stricken. 

Harry froze at the noise. He looked like he was going to cry. It was one thing to lose your temper but another in front of an innocent child. He had been snapped out of the angry rage, he was caught in. None of them moved. Liam had clearly been trying to warn them, he would have seen Freddie approaching. He did a pretty shit job clearly. 

‘Can we go home please, Dad.’ Freddie lip quivered. He was going to cry as well. 

This was far too much for Louis. It wasn’t even fucking midday. He was not going to sleep tonight that was for sure. This was well and truly the weirdest day of his life and he had seen some really weird shit.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! thanks for all love on this fic. this will probably be the last update for a while. im kinda swamped with uni and working atm. hopefully i can do at least chapter a week. lots of love. here's a flashback chapter

He could see the uncertainty in his face, so perfect yet he seemed so unlike himself. ‘What’s wrong?’ Anyone one else in the room, wouldn’t have been able to hear the breathy tone. His low whisper sent a shiver through his body. 

‘You know if we do this it changes everything’ He was so close; he could feel his breath on his lips. His hair was hanging around his face, escaping its usual confinements, the headscarf thrown across the room. 

‘So, what do you want to do?’ He was so different, there was none of the usual tension in his body, that lingered after a show. He could feel his arms brushing against his, his body supported in his. His legs were placed on either side of his, he was so unsure, so different his usual confidence gone. 

Too many questions he thought, he was asking so many questions. Maybe it was the whisky but he didn’t feel nervous at all. She felt like he was floating, like nothing would come close to way he was making him feel. But there was always the itch in the back of the head, the part of him that asked questions, evaluated every decision, weighed up the pros and cons. It had saved his life many times, got him out of binding contacts, but he refused to let it run his life. 

‘I don’t want to have to choose.’ He said. The other boy knew what he meant immediately, cocking his head sideways.

‘So, don’t.’ He jumped in. ‘Don’t choose, we don’t choose.’ He could feel the desperation in his voice. He had never gotten this close. 

‘We both know that’s not how this works.’ He didn’t want to stop this, He wanted him but this would change the perfectly crafted plot he had been trying to live by. Meet a nice girl, have 2 kids, live the white picket fence life. 

‘I know, I don’t care’ He had never been one for the rules, that’s why they worked so well. He acted so perfect, the perfect pop star but he knew the real him.   
He breathed a sigh of exasperation, ‘What are you doing to me, Harry Styles?’ He reached a hand up to clutch at the white shirt he wore, his discarded tie in a pile on the floor. 

He looked him in the eyes. In the shadows his face was even closer than before. He could smell the sweet fragrance of the many drinks he had consumed that night.   
He bent her head, softly like every move he made, and kissed him. But he was not a gentle person and maybe that is why he was so drawn to him. He kissed him back, with an instant advancement of pure intensity. He held the sides of his face and he felt something he thought he would never feel again. 

Harry pulled back ever so slightly, as his breath hit his lips, ‘Falling in love.’ 

And that’s when Louis knew he was well and truly fucked.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for not posting :( had a bit of a block of what to write. This is just a filler chapter...

‘Happy Birthday to you!’

It had been a month since the whole Harry incident had occurred. Louis had spent most of that time buried in work. It was a lot easier to pretend you were too busy to talk when you were actually busy. He didn’t like to work too much, especially with Freddie at school most of the day. Unfortunately, having nothing to do didn’t suit him. That was a lie. Usually, he would be content doing minimum work. But that meant thinking. Thinking too much meant thinking about Harry. That was the last thing he wanted to do. It was frustrating him.

Like most arguments, Louis repeatedly ran the conversation through his mind. Of course, it was after the fact, he had better comebacks to Harry’s insults. It had gotten under his skin that was for sure. Liam had been constantly on his back about it. He felt partially responsible. For not alerting them to Freddie’s presence and that Louis was even in that position in the first place. It was bound to happen at some point. They had literally been in one of the most successful bands together. It was only inevitable that they would end up bumping into each other. Better in the comfort of their own homes than in public.

That hadn’t stopped Liam going for dinner with Niall and Harry. Louis hadn’t discouraged him. However, he felt a slight stab of betrayal when he had heard. They had got Italian and spent the night reminiscing. Apparently, it was nice. In Liam terms, they had a great time without him, basically.

Then everything kind of blew up.

@NiallOfficial ; Great night with the lads @Harry_Styles @LiamPayne

@LiamPayne : Fun times!! @Harry_Styles and @NiallOfficial missin my boy @Louis_Tomlinson 

It was literally as though the world had blown up. He had stuffed his phone between the sofa to just stop it from flashing. Twitter was flooded with rumours. Every hashtag contained some form of One Direction reference. This was bigger than any anniversary tweets. This was legitimate proof that they were actually in communication. Proof they weren’t mortal enemies. Some of them at least.

Harry obviously hadn’t tweeted. In fact, Louis didn’t even think Harry used Twitter. The only things posted were promo for his music and the occasional generic thank you blah blah blah. They didn’t even follow each other. Not that Louis looked. He definitely didn’t. It was all well and good Niall’s tweet. And then Liam had thrown him into the mix. And then he couldn’t make it because Larry was still in the closet. That was half true. They were still in the closet, he was at least. Not through lack of trying. Harry had been open about his unwillingness to label himself. Louis told people he was bisexual. People he knew wouldn’t run to the media. It was easier than explaining that yes, he liked girls but he also liked Harry. Harry was the only one. Those Larry shippers had that right at least.

The Larry rumours were spiralling again. This was the first time they had been mentioned in the same tweet from one of their mutual friends in years. Apparently, that meant they were still married and happily together. They definitely hadn’t gotten married, that would have made both their lives 100% harder. There was the usual anti’s in the comments, Louis had a child and he was definitely straight. Then, the comments would roll in about Freddie.

There had been nights when Louis had sat up reading the shit they churned up about Freddie. He had quickly realised after one particularly bad night; he couldn’t do it anymore. He had muted Freddie’s name, Briana, baby-gate. It wasn’t the best solution but it worked.

He tucked his legs underneath him, his sweater riding up slightly. The tan skin peeked out, the remnants of his last LA trip. Liam was stood in front of him, arms flying all over the place.

‘Happy Birthday to you!’

‘Liam you’re quite literally scaring the kid to death.’ Liam stopped his persistent yelling, to take a look at the little girl staring back at him. He had been repeating the sentence, on a loop. Louis admired his dedication to getting Tilly to enjoy her birthday but his head was already starting to kill. Tilly shrunk into the sofa; her eyes wide. She looked positively terrified.

‘Sorry, sorry. I just can’t believe my baby’s not a baby.’ Louis rolled his eyes internally. Liam got so emotional at any kind of milestone. It was exhausting just being around his enthusiasm. ‘Both my babies are so big. All of them.’ It was like they were moving to college not turning 5.

Libby peaked her little brunette head round the door. She took one look at her father, still in his dramatic pose. Arms splayed. Her legs took her straight upstairs to her mother. Maya had taken refuge in their bedroom, banning Liam. She had claimed she was getting ready for the party. Louis didn’t know what kids party took 4 hours to get ready for. Apparently, Libby shared this idea.

Tilly looked like she wasn’t far off joining them. ‘Daddy, can me and Lou go up to my room now?’

Louis really fucking loved his niece.

‘Yeah sure, everyone should be here in about half an hour.’ Liam gave him a meaningful look.

By everyone he meant Harry and Niall. Of course, they weren’t the only ones invited. They were the ones Louis was dreading seeing. Last time hadn’t really ended well. And now Liam’s reunions with them had given them an invite to the twin’s birthday. Liam was far too nice for his own good. They hadn’t even met Libby and Tilly. Now they got an invite. Life was so unfair.

He followed Tilly up the stairs. He could close his eyes and still make his way to any room. He practically lived here. The house was beautiful, only the best for the little family. It was in a closed off community, not half an hour from Doncaster. Liam had bought this house to be closer to Louis, and had ended up relocating his family. They had been here for over 6 years, the halls lined with little feet and happy memories.

Tilly reached her bedroom before him. He loved the little girl’s room. It was pure chaos, with Liam drawing murals of unicorns, rainbow and everything pink on the walls. The room was brimming with toys and pictures and more toys. If Tilly was a room it would be this. Louis moved into the room, letting his eyes adjust to the insane amounts of neon pink.

‘Are you excited for the party Tils?’ He settled on the bed, leaning back on his elbows.

‘Of course,’ Tilly said, her nose scrunching. She sat cross legged, her back against the end of the bed. ‘Its my birthday, obviously, I’m excited.’

‘Obviously.’ Louis repeated, laughter filling his voice. He rolled his eyes, dramatically, prompting a laugh from the little girl.

‘Is Freddie going to be here soon?’ She loved Freddie; he was always up to create mischief. ‘I want to show him my new stuff.’

‘I’m sure he will love to see your stuff, sweetie. Lottie will be dropping him off in about- ‘He looked at his watch. ‘Five minutes.’

The little girl jumped up and down, excitedly. ‘Yay! Do you think Lottie will put the pink on my eyes again?’ She reached a little finger up to her eyelid, poking it in demonstration.

‘I’m sure if you ask her, she will. Just check if your mum and dad don’t mind though.’ He didn’t dare allow Liam’s baby girl to be prancing around with make-up. Liam could be the one to burst that dream. He couldn’t say no to anything either of his nieces asked him for. They could ask him to do anything, and he’d at least try.

Tilly crawled up the bed, resting her little body against the side of his. He didn’t like to admit it to himself, and he definitely would never admit to them, but Tilly was his favourite. He had held her first in the hospital, she always ran to him when he walked through the door and she was all round the sweetest kid. Tilly was a cuddly kid as well. As someone who also enjoyed physical affection, Tilly had always gifted him an abundance of hugs. She was easily overwhelmed, much preferring the one-on-one time with someone. Today would certainly be a test of her strength, all those people cooing over how big and beautiful she had gotten. Libby thrived off the attention, always the centre of it. That’s why moments like this were so special. Just the two of them.

He stroked one hand through her long brunette locks, his other hand resting on his stomach. He felt her little chest match his breath. Each intake at the same rhythm.

The door swung open, making the both of them jump ever so slightly.

‘Sh- Sugar! Didn’t mean to disturb you guys.’ Liam stood in the doorway.

And Niall and Harry. Great. Louis shut his eyes for a long second, taking a deep breath through his nose.

‘Sorry, just showing the guys around.’ Liam gestured to the two men who were staring, wide-eyed. ‘Thought you guys would be with Maya and Libs.’ He looked nervous, his body language screaming his uncomfortableness. It wasn’t surprising considering the events that had transpired when they had all stood in a room together last. But today wouldn’t be a repeat. This was his nieces/god daughter’s birthday party. A day for celebrations.

Tilly turned her head to examine the new comers. She pushed her hair from her face, squinting at the sight.

‘Hello.’ She greeted them.

Niall looked fondly at her. Well, at the both of them.

‘Hi, I’m Niall, and I guessing you’re the birthday girl?’ Tilly looked him up and down.

She must have decided he looked trustworthy. Offering a small smile, Tilly’s eyes darted over to Harry.

Niall ploughs on, ‘I love your room, very…pink.’


End file.
